Last Night, Good Night
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Fic oneshot yang berdasarkan lagu Last Night, Good Night. Warning: OOCness, judul gak nyambung sama cerita, akhir gak jelas, de el el. Review sangat dihargai.


Ame: Huah... Seharian gak masuk sekolah malah bikin songfict "Last Night, Good Night" nih. Yep lah! Langsung baca aja ya trus review deh, ok?

Merodine V Presented

**"Last Night, Good Night"**

Character: Hatsune Miku, Kaito Shion

Preview: "Hatsune Miku akan mati besok,"/ "A-Apa?"/ "Ya. Lebih baik anda berikan kenangan terindah sebelum kepergiannya,"/ "Baiklah.."/

Warning: Don't like, don't read

Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik semua. Yang buat tetep aja Yamaha dan Crypton

.

.

.

**(Kaito P.O.V.)**

Langkahku semakin berat terasa menyusuri lorong putih ini. Baru saja Miku kritis dan kembali masuk UGD. Kini kondisinya mulai normal, tapi dokter memanggilku ke ruangannya.

Cklek!

Aku menarik gagang silver yang dingin itu dan menemukan ruang 'serba putih' lainnya. Seorang laki-laki dengan seragam putih dan stetoskop menggantung di lehernya menengadah dan berkata, "Silahkan duduk."

Aku pun duduk di kursi berwarna hitam yang telah dipersilahkan. Ruangan ini tidak ber-AC. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan hawa dingin disekitarku. Kakiku tidak bisa diam di bawah meja, terus-terusan bergetar. Dokter itu pun menampakan air muka yang serius. Aku tidak bisa begini terus...

"J-Jadi.. Ada apa, dokter?" aku mulai bertanya. Dokter itu membuka salahsatu lembaran pemeriksaan milik Miku dengan mimik menyesal.

"Kami minta maaf, saudara Kaito. Kami sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik bagi Hatsune Miku," ucap dokter itu memulai.

Degupan jantungku makin terasa kencang. Aku mencoba menenangkan hatiku dengan berbagai cara. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Biar saya jelaskan. Organ-organ dalam tubuh Miku sudah rusak total. Dan saya bisa melihat kalau seluruh organ tersebut akan berhenti bekerja tepat besok pagi. Apa anda bisa mengerti?" dokter itu berucap lagi.

"Ah... Saya tidak begitu paham, dokter..." aku berkata dengan tingkat volume sangat rendah. Dokter itu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, lalu kemudian berkata, "Hatsune Miku akan mati besok,"

Degh! Sepertinya hampir saja aku mati karena serangan jantung. Aku tidak percaya Miku akan pergi meninggalkan aku secepat itu...

"A-Apa?" aku berkata dengan seluruh kemampuan diriku. Dan baru pertama kali aku rasakan kembali bahwa menahan airmata itu sangat sulit dan menyakitkan.

Dokter itu memalingkan wajahnya, mungkin karena tidak tega melihatku menangis. Dia berdehem dan mengambil kembali konsentrasiku.

"Ya. Lebih baik anda berikan kenangan terindah sebelum kepergiannya,"

Kepergian... Hatsune Miku? Aku harus berpisah dengan Miku? Tapi...

"Baiklah..."

Jika memang itu untuk Miku, aku akan berikan yang terindah untuk dirinya. Karena dia yang paling aku sayangi di dunia ini. Meskipun aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan, tapi aku yakin bisa memberikannya... Minimal, satu kenangan terindah lagi dalam hidup Miku.

Aku pun bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Sebelumnya aku sudah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada dokter tadi. Jika memang besok pagi Miku telah tiada... Maka aku telah siap merelakannya.

Kini lorong putih itu menjadi gelap karena jam digitalku telah menunjukan angka 23.00. Aku bergegas menuju kamar Miku, berharap dia masih terbangun. Langkahku semakin cepat menuju ke ruang peristirahatan Miku. Tempat dimana Miku pun akan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Hatsune.. Miku?" panggilku saat berada di depan pintu.

"Siapa?" suara yang teramat lembut itu menyahut kepadaku.

"Kaito," jawabku singkat.

"Silahkan masuk, Kaito." ucapnya. Aku pun membuka pintu didepanku. Sesosok gadis dengan rambut hijau toska yang cantik sedang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Dengan sinar rembulan yang datang bersamaan senyumannya, aku melihat jelas gadis didepanku. Hatsune Miku.

"Selamat malam," sapa Miku. Aku berjalan perlahan dan duduk disamping ranjangnya.

"Ya, selamat malam." jawabnya lemah sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Aku mengikuti arah pandangan Miku dan menatap langit malam. Angin berhembus perlahan membelai gorden yang ada di ruangan ini. Miku tersenyum. Senyumannya seindah rembulan.

Namun sayang... Itu akan menjadi langit malam terakhir bagi dirinya...

Tidak! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Bukan itu yang harusnya aku pikirkan sekarang ini! Dasar Kaito baka!

"Nn... Ada masalah, Kaito?" Miku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." jawabku. Miku menatap mataku lebih dekat. Pancaran sinar matanya seakan memaksaku untuk jujur.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang ini...?" ucap Miku setengah berbisik. Hembusan nafasnya yang lembut agak terasa olehku.

"Aku memikirkan dirimu," jawabku. Aku langsung mengalihkan iris mataku ke sisi lain ruangan. Sebelumnya aku sempat melihat mata Miku menunjukan suatu keterkejutan.

"Itu artinya kau peduli padaku. Benar kan, Kaito?"

A-Apa?

Aku menatap wajah Miku kembali. Senyuman polosnya itu... Ternyata masih berada disana.

"I-Iya," ucapku ragu.

"Yah... Aku berharap malam ini tidak akan pernah berakhir. Karena jujur saja. Aku sangat menyukai saat-saat kau berada di sisiku, Kaito." ucap Miku lagi.

Sret! Aku merasakan sayatan yang memilukan di hatiku.

"Aku pun berharap demikian..." ucapku pelan. Miku kembali menatapku.

"Hhh... Ini sungguh malam yang indah. Kau di sisiku terus sampai besok pagi dan besok pagi kita akan kembali bersama sampai malam harinya. Kita akan melakukannya berulang-ulang." Miku mengatakannya dengan amat riang.

Seandainya dia tau... Tidak ada lagi esok untuk dirinya.

"Yeah... Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Miku." ucapku. Miku tersenyum.

"Kaito baik deh. Makasih ya," ucap Miku bagaikan seorang peri kecil yang amat manis. Perasaan ini makin menyiksa diriku.

"Tapi... Miku..."

Aku terdiam.

"Kenapa..?" tanya Miku pelan.

Sontak aku memeluk tubuh Miku dengan erat dan meneteskan airmata di bahunya. Aku tidak peduli lagi akan tanggapan Miku padaku.

"K-Kaito..." Miku menggumam pelan sambil membelai rambutku. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan segera menghapus airmataku.

"Maaf," ucapku.

"Ah, i-iya... Tidak apa-apa," jawab Miku. Dia terlihat sangat gugup saat ini. Wajahnya merona merah dan daritadi terus memainkan jemarinya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Apakah sebegitunya kau menyayangiku Kaito?" tanya Miku.

"Aku hanya takut kau pergi, Miku." ucapku pelan.

"Tapi aku harus," ucap Miku lagi. Aku melihatnya mulai mengeluarkan airmata juga.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tertidur malam ini! Aku ingin kau masih disini besok pagi!"

Miku menjatuhkan tetes airmatanya yang pertama. Kain putih itu basah karena airmata Miku. Miku menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lengan bajunya. Dia menangis.

"Biarkan aku pergi..." ucap Miku sambil terisak.

Aku pun sebenarnya ingin menangis juga seperti Miku. Aku tidak sanggup melihat Miku menangis! Rasa sesak didalam hatiku ini pun semakin parah dan membuatku semakin merasakan sakit!

"Aku tidak mau!" bentakku. Miku malah makin menangis kencang.

"Siapa yang tadi bilang ingin mengabiskan malam ini bersamaku dan menyambut pagi bersama sampai besok!" tambahku.

"Aku tidak bilang!" bantah Miku.

"Ya! Kau bilang!" bantahku lagi. Miku kembali menangis di ranjangnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau pergi saja dan ucapkan selamat malam padaku! Selamat malam, untuk malam terakhirku!" ucap Miku.

"Karena aku terlalu menyayangimu, Hatsune Miku!"

.

.

.

.

Diam. Lama sekali terjadi keheningan diantara kami. Sampai akhirnya Miku membuka mulut duluan,

"Kalau begitu mendekat padaku, Kaito..." ucap Miku. Aku pun mendekat kepadanya.

Cup.

Miku memberikanku ciuman hangat tepat di bibirku. Dan ini adalah ciuman pertama kami... Miku...

"Aku sudah melunasi hutangku," ucap Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Hutang?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Hutang untuk memberikan ciuman hanya pada orang yang aku sayangi dan menyayangiku. Itulah dirimu," ucap Miku.

Sigh... Anak ini...

"Hehe," aku mulai tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Miku menggembungkan pipinya. Hahaha! Aku tidak dapat menahan tawaku.

"Hahahaha.."

"Hahahaha.."

Kami berdua tertawa bersama-sama. Sampai tiba-tiba Miku tersontak kaget dan memuntahkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya.

"Miku! Kau kenapa!"

Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Miku terbatuk-batuk. Darahnya berceceran di tangannya.

Aku tidak sengaja menoleh kearah jam dinding dan melihat baik jarum pendek dan jarum panjang telah menunjukan angka 12. Inikah saatnya...?

"Kaito... Aku sudah mengantuk..." ucap Miku sambil tersenyum lemah. Tidak!

"Tidak, Miku... Jangan..." aku kembali menangis. Miku mulai merebahkan kepalanya di bantal.

"Sudah, Kaito... Aku sudah sangat bahagia saat ini... Semuanya sudah cukup," ucap Miku.

S-Sial...!

"Tutup matamu, Kaito... Temani aku tidur disini... Sampai besok pagi,"

"M-Miku..."

Miku terus tersenyum, meskipun amat lemah kurasakan itu. Aku juga merasakan permukaan tangannya semakin dingin.

"Selamat malam... Kaito..." Miku pun menutup matanya dan tertidur pulas. Sementara aku... Masih terus menangisi dirinya.

Sudah tidak akan ada lagi suara indah Miku. Sudah tidak akan ada lagi seluruh senyuman indah itu. Miku akan pergi...

Tanpa aku sadari airmata terus mengalir di pipi ini. Perasaan lukaku ini seakan membunuh diriku. Inilah malam terakhir yang dapat aku habiskan bersama Miku.

Tapi... Kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa... Miku harus... Meninggalkan aku?

Cring... Cring... Aku mendengar suara bel dari jendela. Itu adalah bel hadiah ulangtahunku dari Miku. Aku memasangnya disana agar Miku terus mengingat diriku. Suara yang mengiringi diriku...

Tunggu... Bel itu...

Ya. Meskipun aku sedang tidak di sisi Miku, bel itu menemani diri Miku. Aku yakin... Meskipun Miku nantinya sudah tidak di sisiku, pasti ada yang dapat mewakili dirinya.

Aku berdoa kepada langit. Aku harap senyumannya akan terus tersimpan untuk selama-lamanya. Dan suara Miku mungkin bisa menghilang dari dunia ini. Tapi seluruh musik yang Miku telah buat akan terus ada di hati ini.

Mungkin memang inilah yang terbaik. Miku akan tetap berada di sisiku dengan begini. Yang harus aku lakukan sekarang adalah menemaninya tidur sampai besok pagi. Meskipun aku masih merasakan sakit. Karena sebentar lagi aku akan mengucapkan selamat malam pada Miku, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku mengelus rambut Miku dan lalu mengecup keningnya. Aku lihat wajah Miku tersenyum. Aku pun tersenyum kembali dan barulah,

"Hatsune Miku... _Oyasumi_,"


End file.
